Agradecido
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Stiles, luego de dos largos minutos, se rinde y sigue el beso tanto como puede.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Teen Wolf no me pertenecen, ellos son de Jeff D.

 **Capítulo Único:** Agradecido.

Está agotado. Terriblemente agotado.

Lo único que quiere, que desea más que nada en el mundo - _o al menos en esos momentos, porque quien sabe, tal vez luego quiera beberse una soda de un trago o ver una porno en su portátil_ -, es poder echarse a dormir una semana entera. Sin Scott, sin hombres lobo ni Kanimas. Nada. Cero. Su cuerpo no estaba diseñado para soportar ese tipo de estrés físico y psicológico.

Pues no solo tuvo que hacer de mensajero de Scott y Allison porque resulta que _¡Oh, sorpresa!_ la familia de ella eran cazadores expertos que apenas toleraban la existencia de su mejor amigo, no. Claro que no. También tuvo que lidiar con Erica y su nueva costumbre de golpearlo, dejar a Lydia llorando en su auto sola y sobrevivir a una abominación que poco sabían de él.

¿Como carajos iban atrapar a esa cosa?

Desecho en más de un sentido, Stiles se arroja descuidadamente en su suave y mullida cama. Era la gloria. Quería quedarse allí, con su ropa aún húmeda y el cuerpo sensible por haber soportado el peso de Derek en la piscina del instituto.

Pero claro, él era Stiles Stilinski ¿Cuando algo pasaba como quería? Hasta donde tenía memoria, jamás. Y éste, para su desgracia, no sería el milagroso día en el que la suerte golpeaba su ventana para cambiarle la vida. Nop.

En cambio, quien golpeaba su ventana con la ayuda de sus garras era el Alpha de la manada ¿Enserio? ¿Garras? ¿Qué acaso no tenia nudillos? A Stiles ya le había quedado claro que era un lobo Alpha, no necesitaba lucirse.

El castaño se toma verdaderamente su tiempo para levantarse de su lugar. _Oh, y él que había encontrado la posición justa para dormir_. Apoya las manos en su ventana y la abre para darle espacio a Derek para que pueda ingresar. En otros momentos se hubiese asustado e incluso montado un drama exagerado sobre su visita, para luego echar a Derek con Scott porque él solo era un humano y no tenia porqué soportar ese tipo de situaciones.

Pero aquella no era la noche. Estaba cansado y su sentido racional de estar alerta en presencia de Derek Hale había quedado sin baterías, _por favor de recargarla_.

\- ¿Debo preguntar que haces en mi casa a esta hora o debo averiguarlo por mi mismo? Aunque te advierto que no estoy en mi cien por ciento, por lo que me tomare mi tiempo -dice Stiles volviendo a su cama al notar que el Lobo no diría nada.

\- Hablas mucho -agrega cortante el mayor.

\- Eso me han dicho -contesta Stiles para nada afectado- ¿Ahora si vas a decirme que quieres o puedo seguir durmiendo?

Derek frunce el ceño, se cruza de brazos y tuerce ligeramentela cabeza.

\- Estás bien -afirma.

\- Wow, que buen ojo tienes ¿Eso es todo? -pregunta sarcástico, acostándose- Cierra la ventana cuando salgas.

El gruñido provocado por Derek resuena obvio en la habitación y Stiles agradece el que su padre no estuviese en casa.

\- Dios ¿Qué contigo? -dice el castaño, asustado.

\- Viene aquí con la intención de agradecer tu ayuda en la piscina. Ahora comienzo arrepentirme.

\- Qu... ¿Qué?... Espera ¿Qué? -balbucea Stiles, sin creérselo- ¿Has venido hasta aquí para agradecerme? ¿Qué te fumaste? -pregunta nervioso, sentándose en la cama nuevamente.

¿Desde cuando el Alpha daba las gracias? ¿Y si ese no era Derek? ¡Tenia que llamar a Scott!

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo o correr estúpidamente por su mochila y dar con su móvil muerto, el Alpha lo tenía acorralado contra las sabanas.

Ninguno dice nada. Stiles está asustado y Derek muy serio. El lobo le tiene apresadas las manos a la altura de su cabeza, las piernas separadas e inmóviles por la presión que ejerce con sus rodillas. Su pecho sube y baja en un ritmo casi hiperactivo.

Entonces, Derek lo besa.

Junta sus labios en un choque rápido, dejándolo sentir ligeramente el grosor de sus colmillos y el inicio de una barba en su mentón. Abre la boca sin miedo y le lame los labios, para luego solo seguir con el asalto. Muerde ligero su labio inferior hasta sentir un escozor, pero el mayor no se detiene.

Stiles, luego de dos largos minutos, se rinde y sigue el beso tanto como puede. Al parecer a Derek no le molesta su nula experiencia.

\- Aún no confío en ti... -dice Stiles separándose un poco de la boca del Alpha.

\- Tampoco confío en ti -concuerda Derek, para luego seguir besándolo.

Que no confiaran el uno en el otro, no quería decir que no supieran estar agradecidos por ayudarse y darse las gracias como era debido.


End file.
